


Breaking the rules, that's attracting

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cool, F/F, HS AU, shes B), shes cool, ymir has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl at school, and Historia is very, very interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the rules, that's attracting

**Author's Note:**

> Confession, I changed the original lyric for the title, but who even cares. [Crazy by Au Revoir Simone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP7lU6E0EcU)

“Is that… a _motorcycle_?”

Historia followed it with her eyes, a small smile growing on her face.

“It seems to be.”

The rider took their helmet off as they stopped in front of the school, and Historia laughed.

“Bye, Mina. I’m gonna go talk to them.”

Mina stared after her, blonde hair blown back as she walked to the parking lot.

“She’s crazy.”

Shaking her head, she went inside, going to class like a good student.

Historia, meanwhile, had caught their attention, so they waited, grin feral.

“Hi! You’re new, aren’t you? How come you have a motorcycle? What’s your name?

“Yeah, cause it’s cool, and my name’s Ymir. What’s yours?”

Ymir had a little trouble following her string of questions, but, man, she was pretty enough that Ymir would have listened to her all day.

“Historia! You’re right, it is cool. Want me to show you around and all that?”

She looked down at her, smiling.

“Historia. Your name is as pretty as you, I’m jealous. Yeah, that’d be great.”

She blushed, tucking her hair back and nodding to the building.

“Come on, we don’t have much time before first. Maybe we have classes together.”

They started walking, Ymir slowing her step as Historia lengthened hers, the two automatically finding themselves in tune with each other.

“I hope we do.”

_Bonus:_

They met up after school, and Ymir automatically was worried, with the distressed look on Historia’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a ride home… My mom’s busy. Frick, I’m gonna have to walk.”

Historia tightened her hold on her backpack, frowning.

“Better get started now. See you tomorrow, Ymir!”

“Hey, hey, wait up, you’re forgetting something. I have my bike, remember?”

Her eyes lit up.

“Are you for real?”

Ymir put her arm around her, grinning.

“For real life. Come on, I’ll get you home. You can wear my jacket, it’s fucking cold.”

She pretended not to see the blush on Historia’s face.


End file.
